Shared Memories
by BrunaMonteiro
Summary: Wincest. E em mais um Natal juntos os irmãos Winchester se lembram de vários momentos que compartilharam juntos naquela mesma data. Momentos de emoção e felicidade. O que não podia ser diferente já que tinham um ao outro.


**Autoras**: Bruna M. e Mari B.  
**Shipper:** Wincest. Não gosta, não leia.  
**Gênero:** Yaoi/Slash  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não nos pertence, assim como seus personagens.  
**Avisos:** Essa estória não se passa em nenhum episódio. É como um dia mais "normal" na vida dos Winchester. Um especial de natal. Os longos trechos em _itálico_ são as lembranças deles. Está tudo em 3ª pessoa.  
**Observações:** Cada lembrança se refere a uma idade dos garotos, mas não quisemos colocar as idades referentes em cada lembrança, então vamos falar aqui: 4/8, 8/12 e 14/18, respectivamente, lembrando que o Dean é o quatro anos mais velho.

* * *

O dia amanheceu mais gelado que o normal. Do lado de fora, a neve caia em torrentes, e o chão parecia ter sido decorado pelas mãos de um artista, completamente coberto pela massa branca, bonita e macia. Os pinheiros estavam esbranquiçados, quase congelados. Nos jardins das casas, jaziam doentes, papais noéis e renas, e em suas portas, guirlandas complementavam a decoração natalina das famílias.

Mas, dentro do quarto do motel, o clima não poderia estar mais confortável. Os dois irmãos estavam sozinhos, tranquilos, em um clima de paz que já não reinava há muito tempo. O plano inicial do dia era sair, caçar e partir novamente no Impala 67 para alguma outra cidade qualquer. Mas as ruas estavam praticamente interditadas pela neve. E, apesar de tudo, era natal.

Eles não estavam nem perto de ser comuns, disso não há dúvidas. Viajam o mundo caçando _coisas_ que a maioria dos humanos nem sonha que existem. Estavam em meio ao apocalipse, um deles já tinha deixado-se levar pelas _coisas demoníacas _da vida, tinham perdido seus pais, amigos, amores, conhecidos... Mas ainda tinham um ao outro, e isso era mais que suficiente. No início, foi bem difícil admitir que sentiam mais que amor fraternal um pelo outro, mas bastou um beijo para que mandassem tudo _para o inferno_, e passassem a viver sua vida verdadeiramente _juntos_, como um casal.

A tragetória até ali não tinha sido nada fácil, e - sem dúvidas - quando a neve passasse, tudo voltaria ao _"normal"_, e ambos voltariam a fazer o que faziam de melhor: Caçar. Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, os dois Winchester queriam apenas aproveitar alguns momentos de paz.

O mais novo se levantou da cama onde estavam, fazendo com que o loiro resmungasse.

- Volte pra cama, Sammy. Está frio, e você me serve como um ótimo travesseiro. - murmurou, cobrindo o rosto com o edredom.

Sam apenas ignorou as palavras, e foi até a cozinha do quarto. Misturou o chocolate meio amargo que tinham comprado na noite passada, com o creme de leite e o leite, esperando ferver até que se tornasse a bebida preferida de ambos os irmãos para dias frios. Levou duas xícaras fulmegantes de _chocolate quente_ de volta para a cama, e esperou o mais velho sentar-se encostado na cabeceira para entregar-lhe a xícara. Sentou-se ao seu lado, cruzou as pernas e começou a beber também.

Há alguns meses, tinha descobrido um novo lado de Dean. Um lado romântico e amoroso. Apesar disso, sabia que o irmão não gostava de demonstrações de afeto, achava que era um modo de demonstrar fraqueza e odiava sentir-se fraco. Por isso, ficou surpreso quando sentiu um dos braços de Dean passar sobre seus ombros, abraçando-o. Sam se aconchegou ao irmão, se encolhendo confortavelmente na cama até que sua cabeça estivesse descansada na curva do pescoço dele. Seus pés se entrelaçaram, e os dois ficaram ali, apenas sentindo a presença do outro.

Tantos anos juntos, irmãos, parceiros, cúmplices, companheiros. Sempre foi assim. Momentos e pensamentos compartilhados, risos e choros, silêncios e palavras. Suas vidam completamente cruzadas. _Lembranças compartilhadas._

_- Sammy, dá pra ficar quieto? - esbravejou Dean, pegando o pequeno menino nos braços e colocando-o de volta no sofá._

_Era natal, e - embora John não pudesse vir esse ano - Dean resolvera comemorar a data. Seu irmãozinho merecia um dia mais normal. Por isso, tinha dado um jeito de comprar uma mini árvore de natal com o dinheiro que seu pai deixara. Provavelmente, teria que economizar em doces e refrigerante. Mas ver seu irmão ancioso e animado fazia tudo valer a pena._

_O mais velho foi para cozinha, pois a noite estava fria o bastante para um delicioso chocolate quente. Não podia deixar de sentir falta do chocolate quente de sua mãe, mas tentava não deixar transparecer para Sammy._

_- Deeeeeeean – Dean revirou os olhos da cozinha quando ouviu seu irmãozinho o chamar pela quarta vez aquele minuto._

_- Quieto Sammy, eu já estou terminando aqui. – esbravejou impaciente com a inquietude do menor. _

_Retirou o chocolate quente do fogo e o colocou em duas xícaras personalizadas que tinham ganhado de seu pai no natal seus nomes, e um papai noel do lado; Era a preferida de Sammy. O mais velho se apressou em ir para sala, onde Sammy o esperava sentado no sofá balançando nervosamente as perninhas pequenas que ainda nem tocavam o chão. Pelo menos, ele ficara no sofá dessa vez._

_Colocou o chocolate na mãozinha do pequeno e se aconchegou ao seu lado, os dois se concentraram na janela, onde viam a neve branquinha cair do lado de fora. _

_- Dean? Você acha que o __Papai Noel__ vem nos visitar esse ano? – Dean olhou pros olhos castanhos que o observava esperançosos e sorriu. _

_- Não sei Sammy, você acha que foi um bom menino? – Perguntou brincalhão enquanto Sam fazia uma cara de duvida._

_- Acho que sim. Eu fui, não fui?! - ele arregalou os olhos._

_- Você foi. Aliás, você é o melhor irmão mais novo do mundo todo, Sammy! O papai Noel seria um idiota se não viesse._

_- O papai é um idiota, Dee? Porque ele não veio. Será que ele acha que eu sou um menino mau? Por que você não diz pra ele que eu fui um bom menino, Dee? Assim, ele ia vir passar o natal com a gente._

_- Beba seu chocolate, Sammy. - Dean suspirou, sentindo seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas que ele jamais permitiria que fossem derramadas._

_Sam, mesmo confuso, obedeceu o irmão, bebendo toda a deliciosa bebida. Quando tirou a xícara da boca, toda a parte acima dos lábios estava melada de chocolate, como um bigode. Sammy passou a língua por aí, e soltou um suspiro de contentamento._

_Dean - que olhava a cena silenciosamente - sorriu internamente. Sammy, apesar de tudo, era apenas uma criança, e ele não podia esquecer-se disso. Por conta da vida que levavam, ele não teve uma infância nada tranquila. Precisou crescer cedo demais, sempre tomando conta do irmão, e protegendo tudo enquanto seu pai não chegasse. Não se permitia nem sequer ter amigos, para não haver dor quando fossem embora da cidade. Por isso, se deliciava com cada momento normal que presenciava na infância de Sam._

_- Dee, liga a televisão. Passam desenhos legais na noite de natal. Você assiste comigo?_

_- Claro, Sammy, eu assisto. - levantou-se e ligou a TV, logo voltando a sua posição no sofá._

_Passaram o resto da noite assistindo ao Especial de Natal da disney e, quando estava quase amanhecendo, Dean percebeu que o irmão dormia tranquilamente, aconchegado debaixo de seu braço. Usou o controle remoto para desligar a TV, e abraçou mais o irmão, se aconchegando até adormecer._

- Viu? Você só faz complicar minha vida... - comentou Dean.

- Assim você me magoa, Dee - brincou Sam, roubando um selinho do irmão - Eu era tão...

- Sensível? Meigo? Doce? Sim, uma florzinha. - interrompeu Dean.

- ... Inocente. - completou, ignorando as palavras debochadas do mais velho.

- Inocente só naquela época mesmo – Dean mexeu a sobrancelha sugestivamente arrancando risadas do mais novo.

- Você fala como se não gostasse... - falou Sam, beijando o pescoço do loiro.

- Adoro, na verdade - Dean deu seu belo sorriso, que no mesmo instante foi correspondido. - E quer saber?! Acho que poderíamos comemorar o natal com um...

- Não, Dee. Hoje não. - Sam o cortou, dando um selinho no irmão.

Os dois passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Terminaram seus chocolates quentes, colocaram as xícaras no chão ao lado da cama, e deitaram-se abraçados na cama.

- Eu sinto falta do pai, no fim das contas... - comentou Dean.

- Eu sei.

- Você não sente? - Sam não precisava olhar para o irmão para saber que seus olhos estavam encarando-o.

- Claro que sinto, só não fico dizendo por aí, igual a um boiola. - Sam riu, virando até ficar cara a cara com Dean, que o olhava irritado. - Estou brincando, Dee. Você fica lindo com raiva, sabia? - beijou o irmão, que acabou não resistindo e cedendo ao beijo.

- E depois eu que sou o boiola... - murmurou, e Sam sorriu, voltando a posição original.

- O pai quase nunca passava o natal em casa.

- É, e quando passava, era numa caçada.

- Sim, mas eu me lembro de uma caçada bem divertida. - eles sorriram cúmplices, envoltos em lembranças de sua infância.

_Era véspera de natal, e os Winchester estavam dentro do Impala, em mais uma caçada._

_Quando seu pai chegara no motel, logo depois do almoço, os irmãos ficaram felizes e animados, pois seria um dos primeiros natais que passavam com o pai. Mas a alegria não durou tanto quanto queriam. John e Dean trocaram um longo olhar, e o loiro suspirara resignado._

_- Sam, arrume suas coisas. - foi só o que ele disse, e evitou ao máximo olhar para o irmão, sabendo a carinha de decepção que acharia._

_O caso era um tipo diferente de vampiro. Esses não sugaram sangue, e sim energia vital. Eles estavam aproveitando os dias das férias infantis e os dias próximos ao natal para alimentar-se de crianças. Eles não adoeciam as crianças para depois matá-las, simplesmente sugavam toda energia delas de uma vez. Pelo que Bobby dissera a John, eles as pegavam em um parque pouco frequentado de uma cidade próxima._

_Assim como os sugadores de sangue, esses vampiros eram afetados pela luz do sol, por isso se escondiam em lugares escuros e húmidos, onde nenhum humano se atrevia a ir._

_Em quatro horas, os três Winchester estavam em frente ao parque._

_- Escutem, garotos. Vocês podem brincar no que quiserem, contanto que fiquem longe de onde eu estiver. Caso vejam algo estranho, me liguem. Os sugadores de energia tem o corpo humano, normalmente jovem e bonito, mas seus olhos são um pouco mais avermelhados que o normal. Dean, tome conta do seu irmão._

_- Certo, pai. - respondeu Dean, enquanto o mais novo saia emburrado do carro._

_- Tome cuidado, filho. - John falara, antes de ir em passos rápidos até o que parecia ser o dono do parque._

_Dean pegou a mão de Sammy com a sua e o puxou para dentro do parque... _

_[...]_

_- Desiste, Dee. – Sammy implorou pela quarta vez em vão, vendo o irmão pegar mais dinheiro do bolso e entregar ao dono da barraquinha de tiro ao alvo que ria divertidamente, sabendo que se as coisas continuassem daquela maneira acabaria rico. Sam, no entanto, sabia que Dean era competitivo demais para desistir naquela altura do campeonato._

_Já deveria ser sétima tentativa quando Dean conseguiu acertar os míseros 4 alvos e pegar o __tigre__ de pelúcia que deu ideia aquela historia toda. Dean viu o quanto os olhos de Sam brilharam quando deu de cara com o ursinho e se sentiu no dever de consegui-lo para o irmão. E aquilo valeu a pena quando Sam o presenteou com um belo sorriso._

_Os dois caminhavam distraidamente pelo parque quando Dean avistou a enorme montanha russa do parque e sorriu maliciosamente para o irmão._

_- Nem pense nisso – Sam avisou e o sorriso de Dean cresceu mais._

_- Qual é Sammy, eu fiquei umas meia hora tentando pegar esse __urso__ pra você. Vamos. – Não esperou a resposta do mais novo e o puxou em direção ao brinquedo._

_- Não acho que seja uma boa... – Sam começou, mas logo foi interrompido pelo grito que saiu de sua garganta quando a montanha russa começou a se mover. Dean ao seu lado apenas jogava os braços no ar e gargalhava divertidamente. _

_Depois de um tempo o que para Sam era totalmente assustador até que se tornou divertido. Quando acabou o tempo e eles desceram do carrinho se encontrava um Dean extremamente animado e o Sammy um pouco... Enjoado._

_- Dee, eu acho que... – Não foi possível terminar a frase e logo um jato de vomito foi para o calçado de Dean, acabando totalmente com sua animação. _

_- Mas que merda Sammy! – Dean disse exaltado, mas quando olhou para a carinha de seu irmão que tinha os olhinhos marejados, se arrependeu no mesmo instante, porém antes que tivesse tempo de se desculpar, outro jato de vomito veio, mas dessa vez um pouco distante de seu sapato. _

_Dean colocou a mão nas costas de seu irmãozinho acariciando-a de cima pra baixo na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Sentia-se culpado por tê-lo obrigado a ir no brinquedo. _

_Quando Sam estava um pouco mais recuperado, Dean o pegou pela mão o levando até o banheiro que tinha no parque, e ficou esperando Sam lavar a boca, mas antes do menor sair de lá, ele avistou seu pai vindo na sua direção._

_- Pronto, termi... Mas que merda é essa no seu sapato, Dean? – Seu pai o olhava com fúria o fazendo encolher os ombros – E cadê seu irmão?_

_- É que eu fui na montanha russa com o Sam, mas eu comi demais e acabei enjoando e foi isso... _

_- Dee... - Sam murmurou, a voz rouca e fraca, saindo do banheiro e indo pra perto do irmão._

_Os olhinhos dele estavam levemente avermelhados pelo esforço que fez para vomitar, e ele parecia um pouco pálido e cansado. Logo que viu o filho mais novo, John percebeu que ele tinha sido o responsável pela sujeira toda._

_Estava irritado pelo sapato de Dean, mas também estava orgulhoso por saber que seu filho mais velho seria capaz de levar uma bronca para proteger o irmão. É por isso que confiava em deixar os dois sozinhos. Sabia que enquanto Dean estivesse ali, Sam estaria seguro; e enquanto Sam estivesse ali, Dean cuidaria da segurança o máximo que conseguisse._

_- Tudo bem, vamos, então. - John chamou, e os dois filhos seguiram-no, o braço de Dean descansando no ombro de Sam._

_Quando estavam do lado do carro, Dean tirou os sapatos e olhou-os com certo nojo. John tirou uma sacola do carro, e colocou os sapatos dentro, enrolando-os e colocando no chão do carro. Então, olhou para o filho mais velho, surpreso ao vê-lo entrando no banco de trás com o irmão._

_- O que...? - foi interrompido pela voz do loiro._

_- Eu vou aqui atrás com o Sammy, pai. Ele pode passar mal, ou sei lá. - em seus olhos, a preocupação era quase palpável._

_John apenas assentiu. Todos em seus lugares, o carro foi ligado, e o pai foi dirigindo até um motel. Pelo retrovisor, viu quando Sam adormeceu, e quando Dean o abraçou, tentando deixá-lo confortável. Não pôde reprimir o sorriso, e seu coração inflou de orgulho._

- É, quem diria... - começou Dean - que o bebêzão que tinha medo da montanha russa faria sexo anal no futuro...

- Dean! - repreendeu Sam, surpreso por ainda corar até para o irmão.

- É sério, Sammy! Medo de montanha russa? - riu ainda mais ao ver a carranca que se formava no rosto de seu irmão.

- E você tem medo de avião. - retrucou.

- Mas você, além de ter medo de montanha russa, também tem medo _de palhaços,_ Sammy! De palhaços! - gargalhou, e Sam saiu de seu abraço, mexendo-se furiosamente na cama. Os risos de Dean cessaram, e ele franziu as sobrancelhas inconscientemente - Sam? - o moreno não respondeu - Sammy? - nada - Samuel? Sam? - o mais novo continuava do mesmo jeito, embora se segurasse para não rir - Amor? - Sam não pode controlar o sorriso, e virou-se para dar um selinho em Dean.

- Obrigado, Dean.

- Pelo quê, Sammy?

- Por tudo. - o mais velho sorriu, beijando o moreno.

_Novamente, era natal. Dessa vez, embora chovesse bastante, não havia neve em Ohio, onde eles estavam agora. _

_Sam estava no quarto do hotel, sentado na cama. Desde que descobrira o que o pai realmente fazia, tudo parecera mais perigoso que antes. Dessa vez, John tinha vindo até Toledo para caçar um metamorfo, e Sam estava preocupado._

_Agora, tinha doze anos e estava viciado em computador e alguns jogos. Seu irmão, por sua vez, começou a ter "mulheres gostosas" como sua prioridade._

_Dean estava na cama ao lado, deitado de bruços. Seu rosto estava virado na direção da cama de Sam, e ele podia ver com clareza as expressões que o mais velho fazia. Ele estava com a boca levemente aberta e as sobrancelhas frazidas. Céus, até dormindo se preocupava!_

_Sam foi em passos silenciosos até a sala, ligando a TV. Estava passando 'Barbie e o Quebra Nozes". Céus, todo ano passava o mesmo filme!_

_Mudou os casais, na vaga esperança de escapar dos especiais de Natal. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, era sobre o natal. Então, resolveu apelar ao pay-per-view. Entre os filmes, um lhe chamou atenção. Sam não era idiota, sabia o que encontraria ali, e estava curioso para ver. Olhou uma última vez para seu irmão, e pagou para ver._

_Dean acordou com alguns barulhos estranhos. Abriu os olhos com seus instintos de caçador apitando como um alarme. Olhou para a cama ao lado, e viu que Sammy não estava ali. Sentou-se na cama, e apurou mais os ouvidos, tentando ouvir com mais clareza o que o acordara. Eram... gemidos?_

_Deixou a boca cair levemente. Não, ele devia estar delirando! Sam assistindo... pornô?_

_Levantou-se em um pulo e, contendo o sorriso malicioso, correu até a sala, o mais silenciosamente possível. Deus, se realmente fosse Sammy vendo pornô, ele não iria deixá-lo em paz nunca mais!_

_Se aproximou do sofá, olhando sobre ele e vendo um filme pornô que já assistira várias vezes passar. O filme era italiano, e tinha sido lançado ainda esse ano. Se aproximou ainda mais, olhando o mais discretamente possível para seu irmão, e arregalando os olhos com o que vira. Seu irmão mais novo, que ele pegou no colo há poucos anos, que estava entrando na adolescencia agora... Estava se masturbando! A mão do garoto alisava seu pênis, e Dean pode ver exatamente quando ela pressionou mais forte, em um rápido movimento de vai-e-vem._

_Reprimiu o riso o máximo que conseguiu, desviando o olhar e olhando pra trás. Tentou o máximo que podia não rir, mas acabou soltando uma gargalhada ao ouvir um gemido de seu irmão mais novo. Viu a cabeça assustada de Sam olhá-lo por sobre o sofá, os olhos arregalados, e a testa suada._

_- D-Dean... - Sam estava com a voz um pouco mais rouca que o normal, e parecia muito nervoso e constrangido. - E-Eu... N-não... Não é bem isso que... - gaguejou, pegando o controle e desligando a TV, enquanto ajeitava a calça moletom, gemendo um pouco quando o tecido entrara em contato com seu pênis._

_- Calma, Sam... Relaxe, ok? Eu sei o que você estava vendo, e já assisti esse filme. Não tem porquê ficar tão nervoso, Sammy. - Dean revirou os olhos, rindo mais ainda ao ver seu irmão corar - Olha, relaxa, cara! Todo garoto já se masturbou um dia._

_- V-você...? - Sam corou ainda mais ao perguntar, e Dean gargalhou de sua vergonha._

_- Já, Sam. Várias vezes. - piscou para o mais novo. - Olha, o filme já estava terminando, né? - Sam assentiu, desviando o olhar - Então, vai no banheiro, e resolve esse seu probleminha, e eu vou procurar um filme pornô bom pra nós dois assistirmos juntos, ok?_

_- M-mas... E-eu vou... dormir, e..._

_- Sam, eu duvido que você consiga dormir depois de assistir seu primeiro pornô. Qual é, Sammy, não precisa ter vergonha de mim!_

_- E o papai...? - perguntou, um pouco mais calmo._

_- Não vai ficar sabendo, prometo. Agora vai lá que eu te espero, cara. - o mais novo assentiu, indo pro banheiro com a mão na frente de seu membro, para impedir que o irmão visse sua ereção. Dean gargalhou, e gritou: - Banho frio ajuda!_

_Sentou-se no sofá, balançando a cabeça, e rindo. O Sam estava crescendo, afinal. Achou um filme que parecia ser um bom pornô, e colocou, esperando que seu irmãozinho voltasse. Alguns minutos depois, Sam apareceu._

_Dean percebeu que, quando ele sentou no sofá, estava hesitante e tímido, tentava ao máximo não tocar Dean e corava por tudo. O mais velho revirou os olhos, pensando em uma maneira de fazer o irmão voltar ao normal. Então, como se uma lâmpada ascendesse sobre sua cabeça, abriu o zíper de sua calça, chamando a atenção de Sam, que arregalou os olhos ao ver o que o irmão estava fazendo. Dean liberou seu membro não tão duro, e começou a se masturbar._

_No começo, era só pra fazer Sam se sentir melhor, ele não estava realmente excitado a ponto de se masturbar, mas em algum momento do filme isso mudou, e muito. Afinal, o que umas asiáticas peitudas não podem fazer com um homem?!_

- Quem diria que a florzinha um dia ia ver um filme pornô, e se masturbar... – Dean comentou, não contendo uma gargalhada.

- Cala a boca, Dean. – Sam resmungou, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas, o que Dean achava adorável.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, baby. Já fizemos coisas bem piores juntos. – Dean deu um sorriso malicioso para o irmão, o deixando ainda mais vermelho. Realmente adorável.

- Idiota.

- Gostoso.

- Imbecil.

- Tesão. – Sam não pode deixar de gargalhar, sendo seguido por Dean.

_O dia amanhecera dublado. Sem dúvidas, logo começaria a chover. Era véspera de natal, mas Sam já tinha perdido as esperanças de comemorar. Seu pai tinha estado ali na noite passada, mas não demorou muito, só o suficiente para entregar alguns presentes e dinheiro, e partir de novo. _

_Dean estava na baragem da casa que haviam alugado há algumas horas. Sam sentia-se nervoso, como se tivesse cometido um crime na noite retrasada. Para piorar, Blair - uma garota que conhecera em um bar - tinha ligado duas vezes para perguntar quando poderiam "repetir a dose", como ela dissera._

_Para sair, tinha que justificar onde ia para Dean. E o pior: Não queria sair! Estava se sentindo nervoso e constrangido, e não queria transar de novo com Blair. Sabia que ela era uma vadia que ia pra cama com vários homens, e não era o que queria para si._

_Queria pedir ajuda e conselhos a alguém, mas não tinha amigos que durassem mais que uma semana, e se sentia envergonhado por ir falar com Dean. Por fim, resolveu ir conversar com seu irmão na garagem, pois sabia que ele era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo e ficaria do seu lado._

_Chegando na garagem viu Dean mexendo concentradamente no motor do Impala que tinha ganhado de seu pai._

_- Hmm... Dean?_

_- Hey, Sammy. - afastou um pouco o rosto do motor do carro para olhar o irmão e dar-lhe uma piscadinha, logo voltando ao que fazia antes._

_- Ahm... Será que... você tem um tempo agora? - o tom estava ainda mais nervoso e Dean, percebendo isso, se afastou totalmente do motor do carro, caminhando até o irmão. Parou na frente do irmão e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja._

_- Claro. O que foi? - percebeu que o mais novo estava ficando vermelho e, com um meio sorriso, pegou outra garrafa de cerveja e tirou a tampa - Isso pode ajudar, mas não conta pro pai, ok? - Sam assentiu, e Dean lhe entregou a garrafa. - O que quer falar?_

_Sam suspirou e tomou um gole da bebida, que tinha um gosto um tanto quanto estranho, mas que não chegava a ser ruim._

_- E-eu queria conversar com você. – Dean se encostou levemente na traseira do carro, o olhando atentamente para que prosseguisse. – Eu... Quando eu fui ao bar naquele dia... Eu meio que conheci uma garota. Ela me chamou para ir ao apartamento dela e eu fui, os pais dela não estavam em casa, ela disse que queria me mostrar o quarto dela, quando a gente chegou lá ela me beijou e... er... Acabou rolando, sabe..._

_- Você está querendo me dizer que não é mais virgem, certo? – Dean perguntou e quando seu irmão corou furiosamente, ele teve a sua resposta. _

_Não disse mais nada, apenas tomou mais um gole de cerveja, e permaneceu calado, apenas olhado os rótulos da garrafa._

_- Ela me ligou hoje, e... disse que quer "repetir a dose'', mas... não estou certo de que é isso que eu quero, entende? – Sam olhava apreensivamente o irmão, que nada respondia, apenas continuava concentrado na garrafa. – DEAN?_

_- Desculpa, Sammy. Hm, apenas diga a verdade, diga que não quer "repetir a dose'' – Dean disse as ultimas palavras com sarcasmo, e dando um risinho sem humor._

_- Não sei se isso irá funcionar, Blair não parece uma menina que aceita um 'não' tão fácil assim._

_- Então diz que tem namorada. - Dean se desencostou do carro e voltou a mexer no motor, sendo seguido por Sam._

_- Se ela acreditar, vai querer arriscar mesmo assim._

_- Então você perdeu sua virgindade com uma puta, Sam. - Dean murmurou rispidamente, nem ele mesmo entendendo suas ações. Sentia uma queimação em seu peito, e uma vontade de proibir Sam de ver essa garota. Era... estranho demais, e novo demais._

_- Mas o que eu faço pra me livrar dela?_

_- Bom, eu não sei, mas... Alguma coisa você vai ter que fazer. – Sam estranhou o tom de voz do irmão, mas nada disse, apenas assentiu e decidiu mudar de assunto._

_- Então... quer alguma ajuda, aí? – Dean o olhou confuso – O que foi, acha que eu não sou capaz o suficiente para mexer na sua garota?_

_- Hmm... Acho? – Sorriu divertido, pegando um macacão velho e tacando para o irmão, que fez uma careta antes de vestí-lo._

Sam riu com a lembrança, sendo acompanhado por Dean.

- Ciumento. - comentou.

- Ora, só cuido do que é meu! E ela era mesmo uma puta... - retrucou.

- Eu vi ela um dia desses, quando voltamos na cidade.

- Ah, é? - Dean se mexeu incomodado, o que não passou despercebido pelos olhos divertidos de Sam - E como ela está?

- Continua linda como era. - comentou, e viu o irmão cerrar o maxilar - Mas não é mais puta, como você disse. Ela nem tinha me reconhecido, mas logo que eu pus meus olhos nela, me lembrei. Ela se casou e tem um filho de dois meses, até pediu desculpas pelo modo como agira.

- Que pena pra você, Sammy. - Dean comentou, tentando se levantar da cama, mas Sam o puxou de volta.

- Que sorte a minha, Dean. Eu não preciso de mais uma vadia na minha vida, já tenho a minha particular, _Deanna_.

Sam viu o rosto de Dean virar incrédulo em sua direção, e realmente pensou que fosse levar um soco do loiro, mas não pode conter a gargalhada que estava presa em sua garganta.

- Você que é a vadia da relação, _Samantha_. - retrucou Dean, ainda com raiva.

- Não fui eu que gemi como uma puta pedindo pra colocar mais forte, princesa.

- Princesa é o seu caralho, Sam! - se sentou na cama, pronto para sair, quando o braço de Sam trouxe-o de volta.

- Eu te amo, Dee, e não me importo de ser a vadia da relação, desde que seja a sua vadia.

Dean apenas se virou para o irmão, dando-lhe um beijo intenso e carinhoso.

- Minha vadia, Sammy. Só minha.

_Tudo andava mais "fácil" ultimamente. John continuava indo a caçadas, acompanhado de Sam e Dean, mas agora o mais novo já sabia da existência das criaturas sobrenaturais, o que tornava tudo menos complicado._

_Nessa caçada em especial, John fora atrás de um wendigo, mas Dean e Sam precisaram ficar em casa por conta de uma forte gripe que pegou o mais novo. O loiro, como sempre, ficou responsável de cuidar de seu irmão, e cuidava, sem reclamar._

_Sam agora estava dormindo, a febre ainda estava presente, mas ele já tinha sido medicado._

_Dean estava procurando algumas coisas na mala que pudesse jogar fora, e um papel chamou-lhe atenção. Era uma carta, tinha como remetende Samuel Winchester e o destinatário era... Papai Noel? Dean riu, começando a ler, embora não entendesse muito a letra de seu irmão._

_"Querido papai noel,_

_Meu nome é Sam, e eu tenho 7 anos. Eu tenho um pai que é John, e um irmão que é o Dean. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequeno._

_Eu sei que o senhor tem muitos brinquedos pra entregar, mas eu tenhos uns pedidos que queria fazer._

_Eu também queria que o Dean ganhasse aquele celular que ele queria, e aquele carro que ele viu na TV. E queria também que ele aprendesse a dirigir._

_Eu queria também aquele carrinho vermelho, igual ao do Peter da minha antiga escola._

_Mas o que eu mais quero é que a mamãe volte, assim o papai vai ficar mais em casa, e o Dean mais feliz._

_Eu não me lembro muito da mamãe, mas o Dean sempre fica triste quado falamos dela, e eu não quero ele triste. _

_É isso, papai noel. Mas não precisa me dar tudo não, só a mamãe já tá bom. O resto, o Dean dá um jeito de me dar depois. Ele sempre dá um jeito. Ele é demais, e quando eu crescer, quero ser igualzinho a ele._

_Beijos,_

_Sam."_

_Dean sentiu as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, e logo tratou de enxugá-las. Olhou para o lado e viu o irmão, que dormia tranquilamente. Guardou a carta, levantou-se e sentou do lado da cama dele, que acordou do sono leve com a movimentação._

_- Dee...? - chamou, a voz rouca e fraca._

_- Durma, Sammy, durma. - disse apenas, deitando ao lado do irmão e começando a alisar seu cabelo até que ele dormissa._

_Dean começou a analisar o irmão. Seu pequeno Sammy era um lindo garoto, ia se tornar um grande homem. Mesmo sendo quatro anos mais novo, já era maior que o irmão, e conquistava todas as garotas com esse jeitinho tímido. Dean sentiu o coração bater acelerado, e as mãos - antes no cabelo de Sam - passaram para sua orelha, alisando ali. Então, desceu as mãos e tocou no peito de Sam, sentindo as batidas do coração que mais amava. Então, apenas abraçou o irmão mais novo, sentindo-se estranhamente ridículo com o que estava sentindo._

- Eu não sabia que você tinha achado essa carta. - comentou Sam.

- Pois é. Acho que ali, eu me apaixonei três vezes mais por você, Sammy. - Sam não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu. - Sabe, nossa infância até que teve uns bons momentos... - comentou Dean.

- Todos os meus "bons momentos" só aconteceram por sua causa, Dee.

- É pra isso que estou aqui, Sammy.

- Eu sei, e nem sei o que faria da minha vida sem você, Dee.

- Isso ficou tão... piegas. E porra, tão gay!

- Jerk!

- Bitch!

- Te amo, Dee.

- Eu também te amo, Sammy.

* * *

**N/Bruh:** É muito bom estar de volta. Ultimamente, viciei demais em Supernatural, e acho que vou me concentrar neles um tempinho. Essa é minha primeira SPN postada, então estou empolgada e meio insegura, mas ok. Sobre a fic, ficou muito melosa, né? Eu sei, foi intencional. O que eu queria era tornar algo bem fofo e com um espírito bem natalino, sem sexo, caçadas, coisas demoníacas nem nada assim. E eu sei que a personalidade deles foi um pouco mudada aqui, afinal o Dean nunca ia ser tão fofo, e o Sam não seria tão meloso. Também foi intencional, ok? Ficou bem "gayzinho", mas espero que gostem.  
**N/Mari:** Essa é minha primeira fic, escrever pra minha era um sonho longe, sempre fui muito insegura em relação a isso, mas minha linda (Bruh) me pediu para fazer essa fic com ela, e ai...  
Espero que gostem, e que se divirtam lendo. Assim como a gente se divertiu fazendo.  
Beijos, beijos!


End file.
